


绝不承认被学弟标记

by CharlieJinJin



Category: kookjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 24





	绝不承认被学弟标记

“到，到底是要干嘛。”金硕珍看着被田柾国狠狠甩上的门，有点心虚地坐在宿舍椅子上，还好因为其他室友都更习惯在外面租房子住所以没有其他人在，但是这种独处在此刻更让他紧张。  
他能感觉到田柾国是很少见的真的生气了，不是站在门口时顶腮的程度，而是自己几乎从来没见过的，仿佛要把自己熔化了一般的眼神——好像没有办法再继续把眼前的人和从小看到大的弟弟重合起来了，面前这人给的压力，实打实地来自一位强悍的Alpha。  
“硕珍到底把我当什么？”  
田柾国不等金硕珍纠正无关紧要的平语敬语问题，伸出手看似温柔却充满侵略性地摸着对方光滑的后颈。“撇的真干净，好像之前我给你的临时标记都是我自己梦见的一样。”  
金硕珍感觉自己像是被捏住后颈提起来的仓鼠一样感到莫名慌乱，之前在心里早就想好的说辞却在嘴边半个字说不出来，“柾国啊...”  
如果只是刚刚对着别人那一句否定的话就算了，田柾国就当他是脸皮薄不好意思承认，可是在自己的发情期左右随便都携带着足够剂量的抑制剂只能说明一个事实——从一开始，金硕珍就没有想过来发情期的时候找自己。  
“我知道了。”田柾国露出一个和天真烂漫不想关的笑容，虽然帅气逼人，但是眼神却是冷的，“硕珍把我当弟弟，当小孩子，当玩伴，当按mo棒，就是不当你的Alpha，是吗。”  
他每说一个字心就下沉一分，一想到自己当时欢欣鼓舞的告白实际上根本没有传达到这人心里，田柾国就感觉自己心里压抑不住的占有欲正在体内翻腾滚动，甜酒味的信息素在整个寝室蔓延开来，而且不受控制的越来越浓，他的信息素和他本人也很像，虽然是甜的，还是闻多了就知道有多浓烈上头，根本不是让人可以抗拒的程度。  
“你...你干嘛释放信息素！”金硕珍只接受过他一个人的临时标记，对这个味道无比敏感，他站起身来想后退，却被田柾国抱住手臂，毫不费劲地一起倒在宿舍的床上，床单和枕头本来就充满了田柾国的气味，身上因为贴紧自己而更加浓郁的酒香扑面而来，金硕珍感觉自己腿一瞬间的就软了，想推也推不开，“不行，这样我会...”  
会被强制发情的。  
“小国你放开我啊！那天只是个意外，是哥喝多了，我向你道歉，我也不会要求你负什么责的，你还那么年轻，没必要...唔！”金硕珍抓着自己最后一丝理智慌乱解释，却被田柾国的吻堵住了嘴巴。  
这么软这么漂亮的嘴巴，就只适合拿来接吻，而不是说这些气人的话。  
田柾国的吻技是很好的，加上Omega体质本来就无法拒绝Alpha环绕在他身边的感觉，他感觉到自己吻着吻着金硕珍整个人腰都软得塌下去，像猫一样，被松开的时候漂亮的眼睛都蒙上一层薄薄的泪水，脸上潮红一片，呼吸也很基础，很明显，他的目的达到了，金硕珍现在就像一朵为他绽开的花一样，强制发情了。  
“你真的以为，我是出于冲动还是不懂规则，才向你告白的吗？”  
田柾国的手往下一探，隔着内裤去揉搓身下人的性器，果然摸到金硕珍已经硬了，而且前端都开始吐出透明液体，看，Omega真的很好操，更何况是金硕珍这么天赋异禀的敏感Omega，上一次两人交合的时候的快感在记忆里翻腾，田柾国喘着粗气掀开金硕珍的T恤，在他胸前像小兽一样啃咬。  
“唔...别...!”  
“那我必须要好好向硕珍展示一下，我到底是真的有多喜欢你。”  
田柾国捅进去的动作毫不怜惜，但Omega在这方面本来就有很强的自我保护机制，更何况他的小青柠汁水淋漓，不管是漂亮的眼睛还是下面的小嘴都在不停地流水，很狠狠压榨就爆裂出令人疯魔的香气，奶音也很好听，不自觉地缠在弟弟精装腰身上的大长腿白白嫩嫩，连指尖都是秀气的粉色。  
“你好好感受一下，我到底是因为操了你才喜欢你，还是因为喜欢你才操你。”  
不顾金硕珍的呜呜咽咽，田柾国一下一下地冲撞在对方温热的体内，他觉得金硕珍这么聪明却在这件事上这样误会自己根本就是脑子坏掉了，必须要惩罚哥哥，所以干脆让他身体也坏掉好了。  
这样你可能能稍微清楚一点，我是多喜欢你。  
喜欢到从一开始就想把你吃进肚子，从小到大都很讨厌这个哥哥对谁都温温柔柔的样子，只要不确定自己是最被偏爱的那一个就会感到失落和生气，因为比金泰亨晚一年分化成Alpha所以那一年都咬牙切齿看着两人互动就睡不好觉，为了金硕珍努力去学习怎么长大，从小到大春梦里都是这个十五岁那年就惊艳了自己的白月光，喜欢到没有办法再继续控制自己压抑本性乖乖站在你身后，只想狠狠地蹂躏金硕珍，让他彻底地染上自己的颜色和气味，让所有其他的Alpha光是远远闻一下就知道这个Omega名草有主，而且早就被咬开了，被操透了，被自己完全标记到眨着眼睛说柾国啊我好像怀了你的孩子。  
“别...别说了...”  
金硕珍被他断断续续的告白和荤话击得七零八落，身下超出承受范围的快感也把他逼得濒临崩溃，田柾国一次次红了眼的顶撞让他都不敢直视这份滚烫的爱意，却又被田柾国捏着脸逼他睁开眼看自己，说你现在看到的，是你的Alpha了，你好好看清楚。  
敏感点被碾压的感觉让金硕珍整个人都失控，他想射却又被田柾国一只手掐住前端，不知何时变得如此恶劣的弟弟一遍又一遍地问自己他是谁。  
“小国...呜呜呜...”  
不对。  
“柾国...田柾国你不要太过分了！”  
不对，甚至还因为虚张声势被重重地顶了一下，金硕珍尖叫了一声。  
“你...咳...你太坏了...“金硕珍被欺负得眼眶红红的，巴掌大的脸上全是泪水，但是始终是真的生不起气来，甚至在突然听到信息量爆炸的告白时有一种恍然大悟的感觉”啊，原来柾国一直是这样喜欢我的吗”。  
其实早就该知道的不是吗，自己对他的偏爱也早就超过了对弟弟该有的程度，失去平衡冲破底线都是双方互相纵容的结果，所以田柾国也早就没有单纯地把自己当哥哥看了。  
是喜欢啊。  
“快点，再给你一次机会，不然我真的生气了哦。”  
“喜欢...”金硕珍开口才发现自己的嗓音跟浸了蜜一样，因为刚刚的呻吟而变得黏黏糊糊，不由得更害羞了一些，但是还是眨着眼睛直直地看着田柾国，小声而认真地说，“...是我喜欢的人。”  
明明是接到告白了，田柾国却突然一下子倒在金硕珍身上，圆圆的脑袋蹭了蹭哥哥的胸口，如果不是金硕珍警觉地感觉到自己体内的那根东西居然又有变大的趋势就真的差点想纯情地摸摸小孩子的头了，“太糟糕了...”田柾国的声音闷闷地从金硕珍胸前传来，“...如果我接下来完全失控，一定是硕珍尼太可爱的缘故。”  
接下来可不就是完全失控吗。  
密闭空间的两股信息素炸裂开来，尤其是田柾国的酒味信息素，已经浓到如果此刻宿舍过道有没打抑制剂的Omega经过都会瞬间湿透的程度，更何况是被泡在这酒里的金硕珍，他简直觉得自己快要被田柾国弄死在床上，嗓子都哑了对方还体力充沛地打桩，前端蹭过金硕珍生殖腔的时候更甚，那种不同以往的快感令两人都头皮发麻，一块软肉都快被捣穿了。  
不知道做了多少次，最后成结的时候真的痛得金硕珍眼泪大颗大颗地掉，他是不太怕痛的人了都被逼成这样，手上收不住力地在田柾国背上抓了好几个印子，田柾国平时和金硕珍的相处模式一般都是互损，突然要他哄起人来他才发现自己不太会，在腺体咬完一口后只能笨拙地不停亲对方软软的脸颊，“乖，乖，马上就好了...珍哥你摸摸，是我在里面哦。”  
虽然动作和语言都笨笨的，但是心里的幸福已经要溢出来了。  
空气里甜酒和青柠的味道终于完美得融合到了一起，像是令人沉迷的毒药，却又有清冽的回甘和令人脸红心跳的余味。  
“这下子，硕珍终于跑不掉了。”田柾国太喜欢金硕珍后颈那里了，他把人抱在怀里亲了又亲，还意犹未尽地舔那块尚有红肿的地方，心满意足，连笑容都变回了憨憨的兔子的模样。


End file.
